The S Core Saga Origins 1
by Lord Ryugen
Summary: The X-Men get a new member when they visit a German Circus, but what is the secret of Kurt Wagner and why are so many people after him. (AU)
1. Default Chapter

SOMETHING YOU DON'T NEED TO READ BUT PROBABLY SHOULD

This is the first fanfiction in my S Core Saga series, which will be split into five parts 'Origins' 'The First War' 'Rebirth' 'Oblivion' and 'The Last War'.

All parts but 'Origins' will be several crossover fanfictions that focus on a certain character from cartoons such as 'X-Men Evolution,' 'Dragon Ball Z' and 'Card Captor Sakura.' And books such as 'The Wheel Of Time' and 'Harry Potter.' Please note that these are just a few examples the finished series will hold many more.

This fanfiction is a 'X-Men Evolution' (AU) based upon Nightcrawler where he did not join the X-Men till after the second series. However both Amanda and Forge feature in this. Also Tabitha never left the X-Men

I hate how 'Evo' makes Nightcrawler look so weak despite the fact he's able to jump about twenty feet from a standing position and pull off flips and other acrobatics that would break other peoples bones. So I upped his strength and fighting ability for my purposes. 

I am not writing accents, it just looks messy

I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' Most of the characters belong to Marvel (and a few others belong to other series that will be named at the end of the fanfiction). But I would like to thank Internutter for letting me use hers. These are; the village and Villigers of Heirelgart, the Wagners, Eric (Kurt's real father), Hess, Bluebelle and Kurt's general history. All My original characters will be named at the end of the fanfiction.


	2. Prologue

The S Core Saga

ORIGNS 1

Prologue Beginnings 

Nothing, it had always been this way no life, no air, liquid or solids not even space or time existed here, there was nothing, suddenly a disturbance began and for the first time there was something. Quickly the disturbance grew filling the vast expanse with something; a strange energy that seemed to loop with neither beginning nor end, the loop began to spin rapidly expanding as it did becoming a sphere of colour and light. As it expanded planets and stars began appearing fuelled by the energy released from the sphere becoming galaxies and universes growing beyond all comprehension until finally the sphere stopped, the energy intensified briefly before contracting passing back through what it had created until it had become the size of a small planet at the centre of the universes, there it solidified into a strange bone like substance and everything was still once again. 

In the middle of the bone world the ground shifted rising and forming itself until a large palace was created with unusually shaped corridors and rooms. In the largest room two thrones rose from the ground surrounded underneath by eight smaller thrones perched on top of a large staircase making a semi-circle around them. Behind the thrones five large alcoves formed split down the middle, in each alcove ten statues formed one in each split male and female. 

The central alcove's right split showed a teenage boy with wavy hair clothed in strange armour, on each arm from shoulder to hand was a large gauntlet, at the end of the gauntlet a large blade the size of a broadsword extended outwards towards the floor. On his chest a medallion with the picture of a star above a ribbon showed, when looked at the statue seemed to give out an aura of hope making all problems seem less. Next to this was the statue of a young teenage girl with a curtain hairstyle, she was dressed in armour almost exact to that of the statue of the boy but she held in her arms a large halberd, and a light could be felt around it, a power that could not be comprehended. On her chest a medallion similar to the boy's could be seen with the image of the sun. 

The alcove to the left showed on it's right side the image of what seemed to be a demon, hunched slightly forward covered in fur, it's face glowed in a kind smile showing cruel looking fangs, three fingered hands grasped what looked like double ended swords, its feet had only two toes and bridged sharply upwards leaving a strange dewclaw at his upraised ankle, a spaded tail could be seen behind him and on close examination his eyes had no pupils, yet despite his fearsome appearance there was a gentleness about him, a kind wisdom that endeared it to all that felt it. Beside him stood a young girl with her hair tied back into a ponytail, short and slightly skinny she wore armour that looked almost delicate on her, attached to her left arm was a shield however when examined closely spikes could be seen hidden under the shield and it was attached to a launcher of some kind, held in her right hand was a short sword. There was a kindness similar to that of the demons around her but it was laced with a sharp edge, an attitude of confidence. 

The right alcove's first statue was that a teenage boy with short spiky hair who could be identified easily as the oldest of the children. He wore close fitting armour and held a katana, there was an air of childlike innocence around him mingled with curiosity. Next to him a statue of a girl slightly younger stood proudly, she had spiked hair similar to that of the boy next to her and in each hand she grasped a curved shota. Around the statue pure confidence blazed. 

To the far left an alcove stood, the right statue showed a skinny boy with untidy hair, the boy's body was slight and smaller than that of the others and a large scarf and cloak covered most of his body and face leaving only an unusual lightning shaped scar visible above his eyes. In his hands he held a two handed sword that curved back and forth, the air around him seemed colder and muskier and a sense of foreboding surrounded his body. Beside him a statue of a short girl with waist length straight hair stood. A small smile played on her lips and a long straight sword was grasped firmly in one hand. Despite the statues shortness a feeling of pure physical power existed around her mixed with excitement. 

The final alcove on the far right held the last two statues boy and girl. The boy was of medium height with slightly spiked hair and a cocky smile, he wore no armour but instead a modified gi and held a large staff with a sword blade attached. The girl was slightly shorter and part of her hair on her left side was bunched up in a short pigtail, she held a heavy dagger almost large enough to be a sword in each hand and seemed even cockier than the boy she was next to.

At once around the walls and floors of the palace tapestries and beautiful furniture appeared, fireplaces opened up in the walls and exquisitely carved items in gold, silver and gemstone materialized from nowhere. Around the outside of the palace beautiful gardens and lakes formed filled with animal and plant life that could only of come from someone's imagination such was their beauty, in the distance mountains rose filling the skyline with their majesty and though there was no sun to orbit a gentle light appeared in the sky seeming to come from some unreachable source and then finally the planet itself began to spin.

Back in the throne room of the palace three men appeared from nowhere though those who saw them would never call them mere men, there was some incomprehensible power around them a force beyond the reckoning of those who had been so recently created. Together they walked until they reached the foot of the steps leading up to the thrones and as one they looked up at the statues behind them.

'Is it complete?' the man on the left asked, he had bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes, kindness and love flowed out of him and there was a certain satisfaction in his eyes as he looked upwards as though this place was somehow his doing.

'Yes brother' the first man replied 'this realm has come into being flawlessly'. He possessed long brown hair and hazelnut brown eyes but though the wisdom could be heard in his voice there was an indifference about him as though this was simply a fact barely worth talking about.

'I cannot see the point in this brothers' the third man remarked, he had short cropped black hair and vivid green eyes, a sneer marred his face, an evilness so complete surrounded him that the air itself seemed to tremble. 'Let us simply choose one champion each and set them to battle.'

'That is not our way' the second man said 'and besides you know I have no interest in joining this game'

'That is right Shai'tan' the first man said with a note of humour in his voice 'you know our dear brother is indifferent to our test, but either way it has begun and you cannot back out now.'

The man known, as Shai'tan scowled angrily at his brother 'I have no intention of withdrawing from this contest Shai'gan' he grunted. 'So are those your warriors? Odd how you choose many instead of one.'

'I believe that the burden will be easier carried by several warriors rather than one' Shai'gan explained patiently ' even our neutral brother agrees with me in this respect, don't you Shai'ran?'

'If we are to do this then let it be now brother' Shai'ran said ignoring his brother's question 'choose five of your ten to be released now,' a bite of impatience in his voice.

'Very well brother' Shai'gan smiled and raising one hand towards the statues he roared ' _TERRAN, CHAOS, PALIDEN, AZRAIEL AND ARCHANGEL ARISE!'_ Immediately the five male statues began to pulse with the same energy that had begun everything, suddenly a spirit version of the statues burst forth from the statues chests and glided towards Shai'gan. __

'HUNT MY CHILDREN THROUGH TIME AND SPACE ITSELF FOR THE BODIES WE HAVE PROVIDED AND AWAIT YOUR RELEASE!' At once the five spirits shot out of the door and up into the cold reaches of space. As the spirits faded from the three brothers sight Shai'gan turned to his dark haired brother and said in a more normal tone of voice. 'And what of your warrior Shai'tan?'

'He sleeps for now but he will awaken soon, unlike you dear brother I bestowed my gift on one instead of sharing it' he smirked 'but as you have said it is begun now let us leave and await the beginning.' With that two of the three brothers vanished leaving no mark of their presence leaving only one standing alone. Slowly the being known only as Shai'ran walked towards a nearby window, reaching it he lifted his head and sadly regarded the darkening sky. 'How many will perish before they are satisfied?' he whispered and then he too was gone.


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Body And Soul 

Across the endless reaches of time and space the five spirits flew towards their destination, how long or far they flew cannot be measured, as distance and time meant nothing to them. Presently they began to drift away from each other and as they did their shapes started to change, they seemed to collapse in on themselves and brilliant glows surrounded them, shades of red and green, blue and white, purples and colours that could not be described until only five shapeless coloured energy forms were left and with one mighty flash they disappeared.

The red energy flew silently through dimensions and universes as if locked onto something; eventually it slowed enough to travel through a universe rather than past it. The energy kept slowing until it came to a complete stop just outside a rather small spiral galaxy, there the flowing energy calmed almost to the point of complete stop then it intensified and shot of into one of the spirals arms, it kept going until it had entered a cluster of stars that when viewed from afar looked like a milky-white bar. The point it entered was a solar system with nine planets held by a small star, the energy drifted until it had reached the third planet from the star, here it came to a complete stop once again and the glow intensified. This planet was unique from the others in that it held life. Blues and greens that signified oceans and forests could be identified, as the energy's intense glow continued to grow it fired a transparent beam that hit a large landmass in the middle west of the planet quickly the beam travelled to a part of the landmass that was a darker and denser green than the rest, the second the beam touched that place it turned from red to violet blue, the energy shuddered for a second and began to lower itself into the planets atmosphere.

Raven Darkholme woke with a start staring wildly around the room, sweat poured off her forehead as she took stock of where she was, breathing a sigh of relief she began to calm herself, 'I'm still in my room she told herself, still in this dreary castle and still with Eric.' turning slowly she gazed at the man sharing a bed with her that could of easily held four people and a smile lit her features. Getting slowly out of her bed she slipped on her nightgown and stood in front of the mirror examining her body, a young beautiful woman stared back at her with long, soft raven black hair, brown eyes and fair complexion. Raven sighed briefly this wasn't her real body, memories flooded back as she looked at her reflection she could see the day eight years ago when she first took this name and form. She had went to an elite party under the guise of a foreign lady of wealth in the hope off finding some rich old baron on his last legs so she could marry him and take his money when he died, so it had been quite unusual choice she made when a pale skinned young man walked over and shyly inquired if she would like to dance, she said yes. That decision changed her life. She spent the rest of the night in his arms talking and dancing and when it was time to leave she went arm in arm back to his castle in the black forest of Germany, she never left. Within six months they had married and the years that followed were the happiest of Ravens life. 

'But he doesn't know everything does he' a voice in back of her head whispered 'you forgot to tell him about what you did before he met you, you haven't shown who he really married have you?' A sob escaped Ravens body as almost unconsciously she began to change. Her skin turned dark blue, her black hair became shoulder length and turned a deep shade of red, her features became more defined, and by the time the change was finished only the pain held in her now blue grey eyes remained the same. Other memories stirred in her mind as she looked with glassy eyes at her original body, memories of taking the forms of senators and powerful men to further her goals while the real people lay in shallow graves in ditches and swamps, blowing up the buildings of people she was told to kill and most of all she remembered the day she had been given the name Mystique. A sudden grunt behind from the bed brought her back to her senses quickly transforming back into Raven she turned and walked slowly back to her husband.

'Did I wake you Eric my love?' she asked softly

'Of course not liebchen' said Eric 'but I was having the oddest dream'

'What was it?' 

'I'm not sure' he replied 'but I could of sworn I saw a woman with red hair standing where you were.'

'So thinking of another woman are we? Well I'll just have remedy that won't I,' and with a small seductive smile on her face she got back into bed and forgot about everything else but the moment.

High above the castle's rooftops the energy form floated downwards its red colour now turning blue; it came to a stop just above the castle and intensified its glow again and fired its strange light searching for something. As the glow travelled through each room the energy grew more agitated, it had tracked its goal to this place and yet what it searched for did not seem to be there, a sudden movement caught its attention and it focused is glow on that room. As it searched the room it could make out two life forms entangled with each other, there seemed to be something strange happening as each tome they moved a strange light appeared in one of the life forms. Though the energy had no thought or emotion it somehow knew that the light in the life form was what it had searched for and as the light increased the energy readied itself, it had been ingrained into it that it could only strike once and only at the right moment or it and its target would cease to exist. It waited watching silently as the light increased pulsating, growing faster until, 

NOW! The command burst through what consciousness the energy had, a command that could not be resisted, down below the light between the two life forms had reached its peak no longer pulsing, it now blazed like a new Sun. There was no hesitation, the energy shot like a bullet straight at the light while it still burned in the life form, it flew straight into the room through the first life form and down into the core of the light in the second life form faster than the eye could see. Raven shuddered as she curled up next to her husband feeling at that moment happiness so complete it was almost ecstasy, she sighed once and went to sleep; meanwhile deep inside her a single fertilised egg lay, it glowed red, then deep blue and began to grow.


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Angels And Demons**

'Get out you fat bitch GET OUT!' 

The maid practically sprinted out the door and down the stairs, narrowly avoiding the footstool that Raven had hurled at her.

'Probably the first real exercise that overfed witch ever had,' she thought testily to herself. Looking around Raven surveyed the damage she had caused; two priceless portraits had been ripped to shreds, their remains decorating the floor, the footstool had been shattered due to the force of Raven's throw at the maid and parts could be seen at the other end of the room, one leg lay on what was left of the couch it had been used with. Strangely enough the small bed near the middle of the room was the only thing undamaged and it was there that Raven slowly sank into wincing at the thing that was causing her tantrum. 

A large lump protruded from her belly hiding her feet from view, Raven was nine months pregnant and she was wondering whether or not she should gut the man responsible. Eric had been ecstatic when they discovered she was with child, even more so when they were told it would be a boy, Eric had actually danced with joy when the news that he had an heir to his title, Raven on the other hand was less than pleased. It wasn't that she didn't love the life growing within her Raven thought morosely it was just that her track record with babies left a lot to be desired. Her daughter had been abandoned, given to a close friend for two reasons. One to make preparations for the birth of her powers and two to hide her from her mothers past, to keep her taint away from her as long as possible. And her first son Graydon, well considering who his parents were she couldn't blame him for what he became, but she did not look forward to meeting him again, only one of them would survive that.

 No it wasn't from lack of love she decided still gazing at the lump, when she had decided to keep this child, raise him with the love and compassion of a real family it had seemed like a good idea, a way to make up for past mistakes, besides she had already had two children and one of them wasn't so bad, she now regretted that decision almost as much as she regretted getting pregnant in the first place. When she wasn't devouring anything that looked remotely like food the baby seemed to take a perverse delight in pummelling the shit out of whatever parts of her insides it could reach, lashing out with hands, feet and apparently its head as well, Eric just smiled and joked that his son would grow up to be real fighter, and the maids laughed and congratulated her for growing such healthy child whenever they weren't dodging furniture, Raven just wanted the little bastard out so she could die in peace.

Raven awoke with a start and groaned she'd been dozing again, that always agitated the 'little darling', getting on to her feet proved to be one of the biggest challenges she had ever faced but eventually she was able to rise and begin a shambling walk to try and calm her developing son down, wincing as he randomly attacked her guts. Suddenly she gave a sharp cry of pain and dropped to her knees, it had just hit her with all its limbs, repeatedly. Raven could take no more, she got to her feet raised her hands to the sky and with a look that would of stopped a rabid lion dead she shrieked 'Dear God please remove this beast from inside me!!!'

Her water broke. Raven stared at the puddle for about a minute wondering whether or not the good lord was finally answering her prayers, then she clicked on to what was happening. 'Eric come quick, bring the midwives its happening' She called at the top of her lungs. Eric rushed in and had just enough time to hug his wife before he was quite efficiently bundled out of the room by about five midwives, personally Raven would of preferred that he stayed but these were old-fashioned people who still hadn't discovered the wonders of new medicines, like painkillers let alone letting a man witness a birth, and besides the contractions had started and she could barley breath let alone talk.

'That's it push and breath, you're almost there' Raven hardly heard the midwifes ongoing advice the baby was coming and it was killing her.

'That's it just a little further now'

'I can see the head'

'The child's blue,' one called and despite the pain Raven heard the last and a knot of dread appeared where her child had so recently lay.

'Oh God don't let him have my skin, not now please,' apparently her pleas fell on deaf ears this time as there were several screams and the unmistakable sounds of fervent prayers. 'Give me my son!' Raven demanded to the closest midwife 'Give him to me now!'

'Uh… are you sure you conceived this child with your husband my lady?' the midwife hazarded 

'Yes I have slept with my husband and no other Lords truth, now give him to me.' Raven said unable to keep the tremor out of her voice.

  'Well do not worry my lady we've sent for a priest soon you will know if this is a gift from God or Satan.' The midwife said handing her a small bundle Raven looked down and gasped. A tiny form gazed up at her; like the midwives had said the boy was blue but it wasn't skin he was covered in fine indigo blue fur Raven reached down and stroked his face with a finger, it was like touching a cloud. A small hand reached out of the blanket and gripped onto her finger, he had only two fingers and a thumb all longer and thicker than a normal person but he gripped with a power that threatened to stop the blood going to her apendage. The rest of the blanket had fallen off and Raven could see all of her son's unusualness, his feet had only two toes and was bridged sharply so that his heel left the ground by inches, that too was extended turning it into a toe/claw hybrid, but what really explained to Raven why the midwifes had screamed and prayed was the spade tip tail that was currently moving back and forth, her son looked like a demon. In fact the only truly human part of him was the beautiful grey green eyes that looked with innocent curiosity at the world he had been brought into. Raven wrapped up her son and placed him in a small crib that had been brought up during labour 

'Leave,' she told the obviously frightened women 'Find my husband and tell him what happened, go now!' she ordered. The midwives made quick curtsies and hurriedly left the room. She waited about a minute then quickly went to work. Grabbing the stained blankets she quickly tied one end to each side of the crib and snapped the legs off to lighten it. Placing the crib gently on the large window, which had been broken in an earlier tantrum she transformed into a massive eagle and shot out of the castle grabbing onto the blanket with her talons as she did, silently flying away from the only place that had ever welcomed her and the only man that had ever loved her. 

'Incredible, absolutely incredible,' the man muttered to himself, powerfully built in his early forties the man stood tall and proud gazing down at the infant pausing only to glance at the charts behind him. 'Mystique this is undoubtedly the greatest breakthrough in genetic evolution' he said looking at the charts. 'An actual second generation mutant, congratulations are in order.' The blue skinned mutant slowly rose from the steel couch she'd been lying on and stared, startled at the man's words.

'But I thought a S.G.M could only be born by two mutant parents?' Mystique said confusedly 'Eric never displayed any power'

'Then his X-gene is dormant, he is of no use to the cause.' At this Mystique rolled her eyes and sat back down. 'Do I bore you Mystique?' the man asked 'I would remind you that I am making a better life for all mutants, a life that would come faster if you would just let me…'

'No Erik!' Mystique said angrily 'I came here to protect my child not subject him to your twisted experiments.' 

 'Hardly twisted Mystique' Erik retorted ' All my experiments have met with resounding success.'

'Oh yes Erik your success was so great you had to give your son to a foster family and lock your daughter in an asylum because you couldn't control her powers.' Mystique purred at him 'Have you heard about her dreams yet, she despises you more than Graydon does me. And lets not forget about you,' she said scornfully 'the great Magneto, you really should of kept the brown hair Erik you look like an old man,' she said, laughing sarcastically at the white hair that framed his face. Erik's features contorted with rage and he thrust one hand towards Mystique, immediately the steel couch flipped over and slammed Mystique into a wall before she could react. 

'I will not take this Raven!' Magneto roared lifting himself off the ground. 'You seem to forget that without me you and your infant would of starved to death by now!' Mystique pulled herself up woozily from the floor and looked at her now crying son.

'He's hungry.'

'Then take him and feed him.' Magneto said exasperated. Mystique picked the baby up and pulled out a bottle, she had lost her ability to breast feed through stress. Magneto watched as the child drained the first bottle only to be given a second, then a third, yes he decided the experiment would take place whether Mystique wanted it to or not.

The baby whimpered as strong hands lifted him from the rebuilt crib that he slept in.

'Don't worry little one,' a man's voice sounded 'everything's alright.' The child gurgled happily and looked around for something to eat, finding nothing he instead grabbed on to the man's long white hair and pulled, eliciting several winces from the man as they travelled. Eventually they came to a large room littered with strange devices, the man placed the baby onto a padded table with what looked like a giant ray gun poised over it, the baby responded to this development by promptly attempting to stuff both hands and a foot into his mouth. The man chuckled and pressed a few buttons on a large keyboard causing a green light to fire from the giant gun and cover the baby. The child stopped what it was doing and stared at the green light, reaching up it tried to grab it.

_Stage 1 initiated _a computerised voice sounded and the light intensified. The baby screamed, something was wrong the light hurt and though it could form neither thought to understand nor words to protest it could feel something changing as if one part of himself was burying the other. _Stage 1 complete, initiating stage 2,_ the voice sounded again and the baby screamed louder. Suddenly he was lifted away and the pain lessoned.

'Monster what have you done to him!' Mama's voice shrieked through the room like a banshees wail and he felt himself being carried away. The baby cried loudly, tears leaking from now glowing yellow eyes as Mystique ran into the forest, he was tired, hungry and hurt, for a normal child this would be bad enough but for this child it was an unending agony that could only be vented by repeated screams. Mystique prayed for a miracle as she ran, unsurprisingly it didn't come because she could now hear the deep throated howls of Magneto's genetically enhanced hounds, smell their rank breath as they closed in, Mystique bowed her head and ran for her and her child's life. The change in scenery came so suddenly that Raven almost dropped in amazement; the forest simply disappeared at a shear cliff face with on rickety wooden bridge stretching across it. Looking back she could see the slowly advancing hounds, and silhouetted in the darkness the floating form of Magneto. Turning Mystique sprinted across the bridge; she got halfway when a second pack burst out from the clearing ahead, one streaked ahead onto the bridge and lunged at her. Mystique struggled with the beast and slipped screaming as the baby lurched from her grasp and plunged into the river below. 

Mystique stared downwards, she didn't notice that the hound had been torn apart by some unseen force, she didn't hear the telltale sound of the Earth's magnetic field being twisted, she didn't even see the now cringing hounds withdraw from their master as she stared at the watery grave of her son. But she did fell the coldness emanating from him, that uncaring, unfeeling coldness that only he possessed, and it was to that twisted sense she responded. 

'Why?' she demanded bitterly 'Why?' 

The man said nothing he simply turned and flew silently away leaving the woman once known as Raven Darkholme to contemplate the loss of the last good thing to happen to her. 

(_This chapter is a variation of Internutter's chapter2 from 'A Singular Day' I changed bits of it so it would fit my needs for this fic but if you want the genuine version you'll have to read her fiction.)_


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Sirens Reborn**

_16 years later_

'Hey Kitty, alright fruit salad, my fave.' Tabitha Smith reached down to grab the food only to wince with pain as her hand shot straight through it and slammed into the table.

'Like get your own Tabby I'm busy right now,' Kitty Pride grumbled without looking up from the large, heavy book laid out in front of her.

'Man what is that' Tabitha whistled as she looked at it, 'even the pictures look complicated.'

'It's my Geometry book, Mrs Grange set another test out.'

'Another one!' Tabitha exclaimed 'but that's the second one this month!'

'I know,' Kitty groaned she like totally has it in for us kids.'

'Aww poor kitty cat' Tabitha grinned at her 'don't you worry I got a little r n r planned, I'll tell you when the others get here.'

'Others?' Kitty started 'what are you…never mind,' she sighed seeing who was coming, 'I think I can see where this is headed.'

Tabitha looked in the direction Kitty was pouting at and grinned. Jean Gray, Amara and Rogue were walking towards their table. The three took places opposite Tabitha and scowled, or at least Jean and Amara did, Rogue however was staring at the table apparently lost in thought.

'Alright Tabitha' Jean groaned 'I know what you're about to say and I…'

'Sorry to interrupt Red but trust me you'll enjoy this,' Tabitha said. 'And anyway what's up with Rogue?'

'Don't know but she's been doing it all day' Amara said darkly 'but stop trying to change the subject, it's not going to happen Tabitha.'

'What's not going to happen' Tabitha sang back.

'We're not reforming the Sirens that's what' Kitty growled at her. 'The last time we almost got arrested.'

'Well we would still be the Sirens if you had just let me take care of that cop!' Tabitha shot at her.

'Attack a police officer!' Jean almost screamed 'we were supposed to be stopping criminals not helping them out!' 

'Hey keep it down, you want the whole mansion to hear about this?' Tabitha shouted back. 'And anyway' she said, struggling to regain her composure, 'this is to stop criminals. Last night some girl from that circus Evan's been bitching about disappeared, I'm thinking that maybe she got kidnapped. So we go out and look for her.'

'Now listen Tabitha' Jean said, clutching her head with both hands, 'this is a job for the police, listen to me' she said again seeing the blonde girl snort sceptically, 'even if we could help, we can't since we don't know her name or even what she looks like.'

'Erika Wagner, fourteen years old, blonde hair and German.' Amara supplied. 'What? It was on the news this morning.' She said defensively noticing everyone else's stares

'Come on Jean' Tabitha smiled winningly at her 'don't tell me you haven't still got those clothes hidden in your closet.'

'All right, all right I'll do it' Jean sighed resignedly 'but only for tonight okay. If we can't find her by then that's it.' 

'Sure' Tabitha said 'what about the rest of you, Kitty?'

'Fine'

'Amara'

'Yes'

'Rogue… ROGUE!' Tabitha snapped 'have you heard a word we said, God what is it with you today.'

'Never you mind what's with me' Rogue said angrily waking up from her strange trance like state, 'I heard and I'm in.'

'Alright Sirens reunited, let's go' Tabitha shouted and ran out the room, followed less excitedly by the others. 

_'Why did that girl's name make me feel like that'_ Rogue thought to herself, remembering hearing the news from the radio that morning. A brief missing persons request on an Erika Wagner. _'It's almost like I knew her, or we both knew the same person.'_ Shivering she hurried up hoping to catch up with her friends, she had a strange feeling about this, and something told her it wasn't a good one.

'Get out ya worthless bum, go on get!' 

Clyde Farthing was dumped unceremoniously into the gutter outside the 'Happy Oyster Bar' 'And don't let me see your drunken corpse in my bar again!' A formidable looking woman shouted at him before turning around and stamping back inside.

'Bitch, Slut!' Clyde staggered slowly back to his feet muttering to himself. 'Goddam Bitches won't even let a guy get a drink' he slurred turning around. 'Just because I…' Clyde stared, rubbed his eyes and stared again. There was a figure walking towards him dressed in what looked like a monks habit except that the bottom had been modified so he had trouser legs instead of the wide robe. The thing also covered the person's entire body so the head, feet and hands were impossible to see.

'Excuse me' the figure said in a German accent. The tone of voice indicated that whoever was under the robe was a teenage male.  'I am looking for a friend of mine she went missing yesterday.'

'What's with the getup buddy' Clyde interrupted sneering, 'its to early for Halloween.'

The figure hesitated, then replied 'I have a disease, don't worry it's not contagious but I'm not pretty to look at. But please have you seen my friend, she has blonde…'

'Let me see!' Clyde demanded interrupting the figure again.

'Was' 

'Huh' Clyde grunted clearly not understanding what the figure in front of him was saying. 'Come on let me see your face.'

'Nein' came the shocked reply. Now Clyde didn't understand a word of German but he knew a refusal when he heard one.

'Goddam Nazi let me see!' He roared lurching towards the figure. Unfortunately for Clyde whoever was under the robe was not under the influence of several bottles of alcohol. Quicker than the eye could follow the person darted forward and lightly touched Clyde's outstretched arm. Clyde himself had barely enough time to register this before something out of a nightmare happened, the world vanished in a flash of sickening light, sound and smell. Clyde's head connected painfully with the wall across the street, collapsing to the pavement he vomited loudly four times before his somersaulting stomach settled enough for him to even move his head, looking up he saw that he was alone, the mysterious figure vanished as if he was never there to begin with.

'Must have imagined him and ran into the wall,' he muttered standing up. 'Yeah jus…' Clyde froze; the smell was still there, that strange acrid smell. Clyde turned and stumbled away as fast as he could go, trembling so badly he almost threw up again, and behind him the vile stench of brimstone rose to the sky.

'Come on Tabitha' Amara pleaded for the twentieth time that night 'we've been at this for hours and nothing. Who else wants to go home?' She asked looking around the red and white sports car. Tabitha scowled at her, Rogue had drifted back into her own little world and Jean was too busy scanning the minds of pedestrians to notice, but Kitty sat up and said.

'Yeah let's go back to the mansion, I've got stuff to like do you know.'

'You mean call Lance.' Tabitha sniggered

'No I don't mean that,' Kitty snarled at her 'and even if I did it's none of your business.'

'Oh what's the matter Kitty?' Tabitha said sarcastically, pressing her advantage. 'Oh I know Mr Lance the perfect got a little too close for comfort isn't that right, and now he's threatening to dump you cause you got scared and phased away.'  

'Gee sounds like someone's jealous,' Kitty said in a too sweet voice while alternating death glares at Tabitha and the now giggling Amara. 'You know maybe if you stopped dressing like a five dollar hooker someone would want to go out with you.'

'What did you just call me?' Tabitha screamed at the top of her lungs, taking both hands off the wheel and turning to face Kitty.

'You like got a problem with it?' Kitty said smugly 'I'm only telling the truth aren't I?' 

Tabitha let out a wordless growl and cupped both hands together; a glowing white orb appeared and began to grow. Kitty stared at it for a second and then a look of concentration grew over her features, the seat belt dropping through her as she began to phase. Suddenly both girls let out surprised yelps of pain and clutched their heads as a psychic jolt hit them; Tabitha's energy orb dropped onto the road and exploded leaving a large pothole behind them.

'Will you two cut it out' Jean said 'I need to concentrate on the people outside the car, not in it!'

'Jesus' Tabitha muttered 'did you have to do it that hard?'

'Yes' Jean said vaguely, her mind back to scanning the public 'now be quiet.'

'That guy!' Rogue exclaimed waking up from her stupor, 'the guy in black t-shirt, scan him!'

'You're right Rogue' Jean said in a puzzled voice 'but how did you know'

'I…I don't know' Rogue said looking at the other sirens, 'I just knew.'

'Oh come on!' Kitty sighed loudly, 'haven't you got like enough powers already? Considering you can like already take ours.'

'Shut up!' Rogue snapped as the car slowed down 'Can we just do this and go home?'

The car came to a complete stop and the five girls got out, the man had left their vision, swallowed by the darkness but this proved to be no problem as Jean simply concentrated for a second and pointed. The sirens took off after their target trying to make as little noise as possible. Behind them one of the shadows from a nearby wall seemed to take form and the robed figure stepped out. 

'How strange.' He whispered and ran silently behind the sirens.


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Amazing Nightcrawler**

'Just great.'

'How many.'

'I counted thirty.'

'Same here.'

'Great six for each of us.'

'Shut up Tabby.'

The Sirens had followed the kidnapper through the Bayville forest to a narrow cliff face that jutted outwards. The girl was tied up near the edge so the only way to reach her was to go through the thirty man strong gang.

'Couldn't you just phase through the ground and Grab her?' Amara asked Kitty.

'Three things Amara,' Kitty replied. 'One it's too far for me to hold my concentration. Two the cliff's too small to hold my body underground, an three even if I could grab her they'd come down here and we'd end up fighting them anyway.'

Amara muttered something under her breath then said 'So we're fighting?'

'Yep' Tabitha replied, 'so let's go kick some ass!'

  As one the Sirens jumped from their hiding place in the trees and took up fighting positions.

'Give us the girl!' Tabitha shouted cockily. 'It's past her curfew!'

The entire gang jumped about a foot in the air.

'Shit it's the fuzz!'

        'Where's my piece!'

        'I surrender!'

The girls could only watch shaking with laughter as the gang floundered around. Surprisingly one man wasn't making an ass of himself; he had a thin and angled body with a sharp face and long snow-white ponytail. Looking around he raised one hand and said in a voice barely above a whisper.

'Enough. They are not the police.'

Immediately the gang simply stopped moving, most barely dared to breath. The man turned slowly facing the Sirens, who had recovered from the spectacle and were now watching him cautiously. 'This has nothing to do with you, leave.' He said in that quiet voice 

'No way buddy!' Tabitha grinned, 'we're taking the girl home. Now we can do this two ways, one you can give us the girl or two we can go through you and take her.'

'I can not allow that,' the man breathed. Turning his head he nodded to one of the gang members who pulled out a long knife and ran up to the girl putting it against her throat. 'Leave or she will die!'

'Don't worry,' Jean whispered I'll stop that guy you…' It happened almost too fast to see. Jean broke off from what she was saying as a shadow seemed to fly out from the edge of the cliff itself. Before anyone could react it shot forward at the man with the knife, there was a sickening crack like a gunshot and an agonised scream. The sirens stared as soon as the figure had stopped moving his body had been thrown into sharp relief, or would have been if it weren't covered in what looked to be a monk's habit with the bottom modified to make trouser legs. The reason why was made painfully obvious by the fact that he had torn the man's arm out if its socket by grabbing it, wrenching it away from the girl and shoving his right leg into the man's side in less than a second, something that would have been impossible if the legs had been left as a robe. The guy jumped up and dropkicked the man into the gang, landed on his hands, grabbed the knife and in one movement spun, hacked the ropes holding the girl off, landed on his feet and dived at the group of would-be kidnappers. 

The Sirens had just enough time to hear him shout in a German accent 'Get her away from here!' before he was on them.

'That's him' the pony tailed man shouted as the new fighter landed in a blur of fists and feet. 'The one he wants. Get him!' 

'Come on' Jean called to the others. 'We can get her now!'

'But what about him?' Kitty asked hurriedly 

'Don't worry,' Rogue said 'We can help him when the girl's alright.' 

The Sirens rushed forward Amara and Tabitha at the front blasting energy bombs and fireballs at any one who got in their way. They were halfway there when the girl rushed towards them shouting and pointing. Jean looked down and screamed, someone had thrown a grenade at them. 

'SCATTER' she shrieked at the top of her lungs using her telekinesis to pick it up and throw it over the cliff, unfortunately she was half a second too late. The grenade exploded throwing the sirens all over the cliff. Tabitha careened into the girl knocking her to the ground. Jean already in the air flew ten feet and smashed her head off a rock knocking her out, Rogue and Amara were tossed head over heel and rolled quite near to the group of trees that they had confronted the gang minutes before. But Kitty was blasted right of the edge the cliff. 

Back in the centre the robed figure and the pony tailed kidnapper were fighting with incredible speed their arms and legs blurring as they battled. The remaining members of the gang that were still conscious had long since run from the combined power of the sirens and the person under the robe. The robed fighter did not see in normal terms, instead he viewed the world through the electromagnetic spectrum giving him the ability to feel where people were as well as seeing them. That is why even though it happened behind him he still 'saw' one the girls who was helping his sister get knocked off the cliff face. It took him a split second to decide, feinting a sweep at his opponent's legs he spun into a crouch and leapt fifteen feet forward, landed on all fours and jumped right off the edge after the girl. All in less time than it took for ponytail to recover from his block.

Kitty screamed as she fell to her death. Surprisingly her mind was clearer than it ever had been. She could see the details of her life flash in front of her eyes. Her first birthday, the memorable Chanukah when her dad had set the table on fire. Other memories flooded through, too many to name. Even the stars looked brighter to her tear filled eyes, two in particular, there were no other stars around them and they seemed to be coming closer. As she watched them she could clearly see a form emerging from them, it was the guy who had appeared to save the blonde girl Erika; those bright yellow pinpricks she thought were stars were inside his hood where his eyes should of been. The guy reached her easily and grabbed onto her arm pulling her close to him 

        'Hold on.' He shouted and for a fraction of a second she thought she could see his face, then everything disappeared. There was a strange 'bamf' noise and a yellow light covered her body pulling her at supersonic speeds through what seemed to be a tunnel of purplish sulphur smoke. It lasted barely more than a second before Kitty heard a second 'bamf' noise and the real world lurched violently back into view.

 Kitty staggered and dropped to her knees fighting a powerful urge to throw up the fruit salad she'd had for dinner. Groaning she looked around and stared, she was back on the cliff face. Amara was staring at her in shock while nearby Rogue and Tabitha were helping a groggy Jean back to her feet. The guy that had somehow saved her life however had rushed to the blonde apparently forgetting that she and the others existed. Kitty staggered over to the others almost tripping on every other step, luckily Amara grabbed her before she fell on her ass.

'Are you okay?' Amara almost cried 'Thank God, we thought you were dead.'

'I like almost wish I was' Kitty groaned swallowing a fresh upsurge of bile. 'Is Jean okay?' Looking at her friend's blood covered head.

'She'll be fine.' Rogue said quietly, 'the blood makes it look worse than it is.'

'Great.' Kitty said relived. Fighting off the last traces of nausea she pulled herself off Amara turned to face the two Germans who were talking rapidly in their native language and called.

'Hey thanks for saving my butt!'

The two stopped talking and faced the sirens. The robed figure stepped forward and said.

'It was no problem, after all you did try to save my sister.'

'Your sister!' Tabitha exclaimed, 'who are you anyway?'

The figure hesitated then said.

'Call me Nightcrawler.'

Rogue snorted with laughter 

'You were named after a worm?'

To their surprise both Nightcrawler and the girl burst out laughing as well

'You'd understand if you knew him.' The girl giggled

'You're a mutant aren't you' Jean said clutching her wound. 'It's okay we're mutants too.' She soothed watching them both move backwards slightly. 'Listen we could take you to our place if you've nowhere to go.'

'Yeah!' Kitty said brightly 'you'd love it there, it's kind of a haven for mutants, where we can learn to control our powers without everyone finding out.'

Strangely the girl smiled and took hold of Nightcrawler's arm.

'Tell Herr Xavier that we expect to see him tomorrow,' she said and then before anyone could say another word they disappeared in a flash of smoke and light leaving the Sirens in stunned silence.

Three miles away a middle aged bald man looked at the giant computer screen in front of him.

_Mutant signal recognised matching…_

Professor Charles Xavier looked at the holographic body rotating in the air and sighed.

'It can not be him' Charles said to himself. 'He is in Germany with his village, he could not reach here without help.' Turning his wheelchair he left the giant circular room and computer known as cerebro and entered a private elevator that would take him to his study above. _'Perhaps cerebro is malfunctioning.'_ He thought. _'But I recognised the power and the mind behind it, it was him but it is impossible.'_ Scowling he exited the elevator and entered his study. As he wheeled past his desk something caught his eye, a leaflet. Picking up he remembered it was the one Evan had shoved into his hand yesterday, the one about a circus that had come into town. Xavier's eyes widened in shock. 'Surely not!' he scanned down and read aloud 'The Flying Amazements and our main attraction The Amazing Nightcrawler.' Charles placed the leaflet back on the desk and turned to the window, his mind full of dark thoughts over what would move an entire village across an ocean.


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**X-Men At The Circus**

The sun shined down across the canopy of luridly coloured tents and wagons. The circus was in town and all of Bayville had come to see. Everywhere you turned someone was doing something, clowns made fools of themselves for the delight of children while magicians entertained the older customers with slight of hand. Vendors shouted from their stalls showing pastry's and soda to whoever passed by, tumblers rolled and flipped across the wooden stages erected for them and all the while men and women, young and old waited with baited breath for the opening of the 'big top' where they had been promised a show they would never forget.

'Oh man this is like so cool' Kitty grinned as she watched 'The Living Mountain' lift up a huge weight and spin it effortlessly across his arms and shoulders. Kitty wasn't the only one smiling; there was an infectious happiness in the air, a feeling of camaraderie that made everyone want to pack as much fun as they could into the day. Even Logan would have been fighting to keep his trademark scowl on his face had he came.

'Like what's up with this place Professor?' Kitty asked. 'It's like they're all one big family.'

'The Romany don't view blood as necessary to be related so their tribe can be classified as an extended family.' The professor replied looking at a selection of large crullers. 

'The Romany?' Kitty asked 

'The good herr Xavier means gypsies fraulein,' the vendor answered 

'Oh, um professor how do they all know you?' Kitty inquired, since from the moment they had arrived the entire circus folk had known who the professor was and seemed to hold him in the highest esteem.

'They are from a village in the black forest of Germany called Heirelgart,' Charles said turning his wheelchair towards the big top. 'Three years ago I did them a great service.'

'One the Romany will never forget herr professor.' A deep bass voice boomed from behind them. Kitty turned and gasped, standing right in front of them was something right out of a fantasy novel. His upper body was built like a younger Arnold Schwartznegger with long blonde hair rolling down his back. But it was his lower body that Kitty stared because it was the body of an extremely large horse, roughly the size of a Clydesdale and a beautiful golden colour, Kitty was looking at a real life Centaur.

'Good day Andrei,' Xavier greeted the giant.

'Guten morgen herr professor,' Andrei replied. 'Who is the little filly?' he asked looking down at Kitty who immediately blushed and looked away.

'This is Kitty Pride, one of my students.'

'Ah I see,' Andrei said 'come to ask cheeseweight to join again.'

'Yes.' The professor answered 'is he around?'

'Nein, he's getting ready in the big top. By the way is that your only student?'

Xavier laughed 'No Andrei my other pupils are looking around the circus.'

'How many?' the young centaur asked

'Apart from myself and Kitty fourteen.'

'Perfekt I'll get you good seats auf Wiedersehen.' Andrei called as he turned and galloped away.

'Um professor.' Kitty said quietly 

'Yes Kitty?'

'Um that was some kind of trick right, I mean he's not really a centaur is he?'

'I'm afraid it was no trick Kitty,' the professor smiled. 'Andrei is a living centaur. Now come along the show is about to start and we don't want to miss it. 

'Oh yeah that Nightcrawler guy huh.'

'Yes.'

'Man it's a shame Mr McCoy didn't feel like coming.' Kitty sighed 

'He's still getting used to the change he underwent,' the professor said looking down at his watch. 'Ah it's time for the show come along Kitty.'

'Okay professor.' Kitty grinned at him. The professor had apparently contacted the rest of the group through the power of his mind because by the time they reached the tent the others were already waiting. 'Man Prof, this place rocks!' Evan practically shouted 

'Yeah' Scott said with mild enthusiasm 'it's a shame Beast didn't want to come.'

'So is this where we'll meet Nightcrawler professor?' Jean asked almost right over Scott. There was a bandage across her head wound now.

'Scott, Hank as I have told Kitty is still adjusting to his recent change, once he has accepted it he will join us in these activities. And yes Jean this is the place. Xavier said with a slight scowl.

'Um professor are you still upset with us?' Amara hazarded.

'Disappointed might be a better word Amara, I thought you had learned from the last time.'

'We're sorry professor,' Rogue said quietly 'we just wanted to help that girl.'

'I know Rogue and that is a noble quality but it could of ended with worse than a split head on Jean's part. He said with a pointed look at Kitty. 'But that is the past now so all of you inside, we don't want to miss the show.' 

One by one the X-Men minus two walked inside the massive tent. As soon as they were all inside a tall middle aged man with steel grey hair walked over and shook the professor's hand talking quietly to him. They were then lead to a row of seats that gave a perfect view of the ring. Somehow Kitty found herself between the professor and Storm, She would of asked to change seats but there was a charge in the air, an electric atmosphere that could be destroyed with a single voice. No one in the audience spoke, there was no need to. Suddenly fireworks shot out from the sawdust ring exploding in a cascade of light, and then the show began the tumblers, magicians and clowns along with trained animals and acts that no one had ever seen before put on an unforgettable show just as they had promised.

 Kitty sat down gasping; an hour and a half of clapping and cheering as loud as she could was tiring but defiantly worth it she decided as the last act cleared the stage. Kitty watched as two people a man and a woman in beautifully designed costumes walked out, it was the man who had talked to the professor earlier. The man picked up a microphone and said in a strong German accent.

'We would like to thank all of you who gave up their time to watch our acts.' He paused as the crowd roared. 'Unfortunately it is almost time for us to say goodbye,' he continued as the audience went quiet again. 'But before we do the Heilgert Circus would like to present our main attraction The Flying Amazements and The Amazing Nightcrawler!'

_'This is it'_ Kitty thought to herself as she clapped. _'I'll finally see him the guy who saved my life.'_ There was a brilliant flash of yellow light and four people appeared on a high wire platform. Kitty almost screamed in frustration, he was still wearing that robe. The audience went deadly quiet again as the four acrobats took up positions, Kitty squinted at the three girls, the only way she could identify the one they saved was by height, otherwise they were completely identical. _'I don't get it,'_ She thought _'they're all blonde but when Nightcrawler saved me his hair looked…blue.'_ Suddenly the crowd roared Kitty looked up in shock, the act had started. Their skill was incredible; they leapt and flipped between wire and trapeze usually with only an inch separating them from a thirty-foot drop. Then it happened Nightcrawler grabbed onto a trapeze and threw himself into the air pulling a very slow backflip, as he reached the top of the jump he spun three-sixty degrees and threw the robe to the floor, caught another trapeze and swung to a platform landing on one knee arms outstretched. The audience went wild. Kitty however stared frozen, looking at the body of her saviour. She barely even heard the professor's voice in her head. _'Meet Kurt Ignatius Wagner, the Amazing Nightcrawler.'_


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**The New Recruit**

Kitty walked in silence as the professor took them backstage to meet Kurt. Surprisingly she was one of only three who wasn't talking, Rogue had once again zoned out in a world of her own and Ray was wisely keeping his mouth shut after being threatened with Logan sessions for the rest of the year for swearing eight times in a row when he saw Kurt's body. The others however babbled over each other attempting to explain his looks.

'Is everything alright Kitty?' The professor asked. 'You haven't spoken since the show ended.'

'I'm okay professor,' Kitty replied looking around at the actors getting out of their costumes and removing make up. 'I guess I like knew he had some sort of physical mutation when I saw him last night in that weird costume.' She paused considering how to phrase what she felt, the rest of the X-Men had stopped talking and were looking at her, even Rogue had broken free of her trance to stare at her. 'It's just I suppose I imagined an extra set of arms or some kind of rotting body, but I never thought he'd look…well like he does.'

'Kitty I know he looks different to you or me but I assure you that Kurt is the kindest person I have ever had the honour to meet.' Xavier said to them all

'You wouldn't say that if you saw him fight that gang' Tabitha said darkly

'Yeah' Amara agreed, 'he tore them apart.'

'Well we'll all get chance to find why he did now.' The professor answered them nodding towards a pile of boxes. 

Kitty gasped. She had seen him up on the platform so she had an idea of what to expect but looking at him down here on solid ground was something completely different. The first thing she noticed was the fur covering him, it was a dark indigo blue and it had the soft look of being frequently brushed and washed. The next thing she noticed strangely enough was his face. Not just parts of it like the pointed elf like ears or the yellow orbs he had for eyes, not even the cruel fangs that could be seen framing a grin that threatened to split his face. It was his face in general she looked at, it seemed to suit him giving him a gentle appearance _'In fact he's kind of cute'_ she thought before she could stop herself. She heard Jean giggle and went bright red making a mental note to kill her once they got back to the mansion, which simply caused the red head to giggle again. Scowling Kitty looked back at Kurt. He was leaning back on a pile of boxes talking to Erika and the two other girls who must have been her sisters. He was about five foot eight and slightly skinny, like he missed a few meals every day. His fingers were extremely long and thick but he had only three. Kitty could feel her eyes beginning to slide back up to his face so she forced herself to look at something else, his tail. It twitched back and forth occasionally wrapping itself around things, like his sisters for example. Quickly stopping herself from thinking about anything to do with that tail she studied the only part of him left, his legs. Or to be more specific his feet. He had only two toes and like his fingers the were long and stubby, the bridge on his foot angled almost vertical for about three to five inches, she couldn't be sure because of the way he was sitting. There was also a dewclaw at his ankle giving the impression of a dinosaur's foot. The overall impression his body gave was that of a demon, but looking at him Kitty could see he was the furthest thing from a demon there could be. _'He looks more like an…an…elf.'_ She turned to glare at Jean daring her to giggle again but the telepath obviously wasn't scanning anymore, she like the rest of the X-Men was staring right at Kurt. 

The tallest blonde looked around and started in surprise seeing them, her smile broadened and she dropped off the boxes calling in a light voice. 

'Gutentag herr professor!' The other three turned to face them, Erika and the other girl's faces lit up in identical grins and they jumped off the boxes and ran up to Xavier shouting hellos as they went. Kurt however took one look at the amassed group and backed as far away as he could, his eyes wide and nervous. By the time Kitty had took her eyes away from him the three girls had crowded around the professor and were talking rapidly just like Erika and Kurt had been doing the night before.

'Yes it was a wonderful show,' the professor said to the tallest girl. 'But I have come to introduce Kurt to my pupils, could you get him for me Katja?' 

'Of course herr professor' Katja replied and ran back to the now trembling mutant. The professor turned to his students, 'this is Erika and Anja Wagner.' He said introducing them. 'The older girl is Katja, and the boy she's speaking to is Kurt their brother.'

'Don't worry he gets nervous around crowds.' Erika said mildly. 'Oh that reminds me thanks again for helping Kurt rescue me.' She smiled at the five Sirens. The girls all mumbled embarrassedly looking anywhere but at the other X-Men who had all started sniggering at them. Unfortunately the only other place to look was at Kurt. Katja had reached him and was now talking to him quietly, too quiet to be heard but it involved major arm waving on both parties. Finally the blonde leaned forward and whispered something in Kurt's ear causing him to leap backwards his eyes filled with more horror in them at any one time since they had seen him. Slowly, hesitantly he nodded and turned to face them. 

'Gutentag herr professor,' he said quietly. His voice was soft and he didn't look at anybody else, almost as if he was trying to forget they were there. 'Did you enjoy the show?' 

'It was wonderful Kurt, you and your sisters have improved vastly since the last time I visited.' The professor replied smiling. 'You know why I came here today Kurt?' 

'Ja, are they the X-Men you've told me about?'

'Yes I thought it might help if you met them personally.' Kurt smiled sadly and looked at the group.

'Gutentag all of you I am Kurt Wagner. You don't need to worry about hurting my feelings, so feel free to start any time.'  

'Start what?' Jean asked hesitantly 

'Screaming.' 

The amassed group stared silently. Kurt's sisters on the other hand groaned and put their hands over their eyes, Anja started shaking her head.

'What?' Jean asked again in a shocked voice.

'It's all right I'm used to it.' Kurt said in that soft quiet voice. 'Everybody screams the first time they see me, I just want to get it out the way while I'm ready.'

'Kurt!' Katja hissed at him 'stop it, you're embarrassing us.' Kurt turned to his sister and said in an annoyed voice.

'If they're going to scream at me I'd rather they do it when I'm prepared for it.'

'Dummkopf they're not going to scream, look at them. Most of them seem sick that you think they will.' 

'Nein you're wrong.' He whispered looking at the ground. 'Everyone screams at me, always.'

'Did we scream bruder?' Katja asked gently. 'Did Mama und Papa scream? Did Heirelgart? Did the Professor?'

'You were babies the first time you saw me.' The blue mutant said negligently. 'Our parents and town are Romany; they're more open-minded than other people. And Herr Xavier and I met under… extreme circumstances. There simply wasn't time for screaming then.'

'Look' Kurt said turning back to the X-Men, 'if you're going to do it, do it now.' And with that he braced himself looking like someone was going to punch him in the guts.

Now it should be known that Kitty Pride was a 'difficult' person to get along with. This is not to say she was cruel or unkind to people, but a wide streak of stubbornness, hard headiness and the ability to say precisely the wrong thing at precisely the wrong time meant that she could annoy people to the point of madness with a skill that bordered on being another mutant power. So to say that Xavier was worried when she immediately walked towards Kurt would be at best a mild understatement. He would of much rather preferred Jean or Storm to talk to him, show the boy that he was mistaken. Kitty was just as likely to scream in his face. However Kurt had seen her so changing people would just fortify his certainty that no one outside Heirelgart could accept him. All he could do now was hope.

Kurt watched as the girl walked towards him. She had been the first one he had noticed surprisingly enough. _'Well maybe not so surprising, I did leap off a cliff face to save her.'_ He thought morosely. He had noticed her first that night too despite the danger, an angel in black leather fighting to protect someone she had never met. Emotions he had thought he could never have erupted inside him, that had been the real reason he had risked his own life like that. He knew that if she died, somehow a part of him would too. Just like it would die when she screamed at him, and she would, they all did. No matter what Katja said he knew the world simply would not accept someone like him. A freak. Bringing himself back to reality he looked, the girl had reached him and was staring at him. Kurt shut his eyes. He couldn't watch her scream it hurt too much. The sound never came _'Gut Gott'_ he thought _'if you're going to do it then do it.'_

'Hi I'm Kitty Pride thanks again for saving me.'

Kurt's eyes snapped open, she wasn't screaming at him she was just standing there smiling nervously one hand outstretched in greeting. Kurt's mind shut down he simply stared dumbfounded at Kitty's hand.

Charles smiled slightly trying to hide the massive relief he felt. He had been terrified that Kitty would do something that would indivertibly upset or embarrass Kurt and therefore prove in his mind that he was just a freak of nature that could not be around normal people. But with one simple gesture Kitty had shown him that he could be accepted in time. Charles relaxed and cast his mind out towards Kurt. His small smile disappeared as he felt the boy's mind.

Kurt's psyche had always been a chaotic mess full of voices. The first time Xaiver had went inside he had withdrawn within seconds with a full scale migraine and the question of what had happened to cause such a defined mental break in a child. But Kurt had never offered an explanation to anyone not even his parents, and Charles had felt that forcing him to relive the trauma would only damage him further. But this time there was no noise, no other voices shouting in his head. All that existed was one emotion; one tiny flickering shred being projected by all of Kurt's 'personas'. Hope. 

'Um there like something wrong?' Kitty asked the static young mutant. Kurt's eyes snapped back into focus and the fur around his face began to darken. It took a few seconds for the X-Men to figure out that he was blushing.

'Uh I-I'm Kurt Wagner it's nice to meet you.' Kurt stammered taking hold of her hand.

The moment their hands touched Kitty gasped. It felt like a billion volts were shooting down her spine. And more than that, it was like she could see someone else overlapping him, though the image was too blurry to make out. They held on for about a minute before either realised that both X-Men and Romany were starting to giggle at them. Kitty's face went slightly red and they let go, but not before Kitty managed to shove her foot in her mouth by exclaiming 

'Wow it's like holding velvet!'

Kurt's face went so dark it was almost black and he started making strange chocking sounds, her 'friends' however burst out laughing along with Kurt's sisters. Kitty sighed morosely and tried to ignore the fact that once again she was going to be the butt of several jokes for weeks now

'So Kurt,' the professor said smiling, 'no one has screamed at you yet and as Kitty has just demonstrated no one will. So will you consider my offer?'

'Actually professor that's why I'm here.' Kurt grinned regaining his composure. 'I came to take you up on it.'  

(ED. N sorry this took so long to correct but I've had no Internet for a while, anyway to anyone who slogged through the blocks well done you're braver men than me)


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Darkness**

Deep in the heart and surrounding areas of Tibet lie several mountain ranges. Within these ancient thrones of nature thousands of caves hollowed out by centuries of erosion have been formed. The majority of these are used by monks as places of sanctuary or training, others are used by villagers as storage houses. However there is one cave near a long deserted village that no one monk or villager would go near. Dark legends revolved around this particular cave, legends of a great evil that destroyed almost all of the great civilisations of the past including the Atlanitans and Babylonians. The evil had been trapped by powerful magic but it was said that anyone who went into the cave returned insane shouting and raving about the end of all, the Apocalypse. For eons the winding narrow path that led to the cave had lain unused but recently footsteps could be seen in the dust. 

Hyato Nagata walked alone across the old path his snow-white ponytail whipping back and forth in the ice-cold breeze. He was obviously young despite the colour of his hair with dark black eyes and a thin hard muscled body. The young man scowled darkly as he walked, he was not looking forward to reporting his failure. In fact he wasn't looking forward to going to the cave in general. He despised what he was doing and more than that the one who sent him to do it, but he had no choice anymore he had made his decision long ago. 

Stopping outside the entrance Hyato sighed, his master would not enjoy what he had to say to him. Failure of any kind was not tolerated. Gathering himself he walked into the gaping mouth of the cave. 

'Our master is displeased with you for your pitiful failure Ying.' Hyato scowled distastefully at the figure in front of him.

'Leave me Cortez I have no time for your ravings.'

Fabian Cortez was the first and only of the disciples of Apocalypse. He claimed to have been rescued by Apocalypse from an island called Genosha, just as he and his master would rescue the world from humanity. It didn't take a genius to realise he was truly mad.

'Ravings, RAVINGS!' Cortez's eyes glittered with an insane light. 'The words of our master are no mere ravings. Perhaps it's time you were reminded!' The disciple spat raising his hands. Hyato dropped into a wary fighting stance. Cortez had the ability to increase or decrease a person's lifeforce and mutant power but his 'skill' was temporary and extremely addictive, frequent exposure could leave someone completely in his power through the withdrawal symptoms they experienced. But he had powers too. Ones Cortez had no idea existed; especially now he was near his brother.

'Enough!'

The two mutants turned to face the source of the command. A tall man dressed in simple purple robes walked towards them his cowl lowered so the dark green tattoos on his face were plainly visible. Hyato said nothing Mesmero as he called himself was a coward by nature generally using his limited psychic powers to control the weak minded, even the augmentation he received had not changed his methods. So it would take something drastic to make him speak out against anyone. Especially Cortez.

'You do not rule me Mesmero.' Cortez growled

'No but our master does,' the psychic said simply. 'And he is curious as to why you are not following the orders he gave you.' Cortez snarled wordlessly and then turned and left the two his bright gaudy robes flowing. 'Come Ying our master awaits.' Hyato nodded and started to follow Mesmero down the cave. Any other time he would have been angered by the use of the codename he hated so much but there was something different about Mesmero, obviously something had happened to make him feel safe from the others. As they reached the main chamber Hyato gasped staring. The chamber wasn't much just a large rough room, but at the back was the cause of the superstitions about this cave. A large door dominated the room covered in archaic designs. At the centre of the door a massive keyhole much too large for any normal key had been placed. Or at least it had, for now the first door of Apocalypse stood open. Now what seemed like a simple steel door with a large spider design on it stood in its place. Hyato knew now why Mesmero was so confident; his mission had been a success, the only success. Hyato looked around the room Mesmero had withdrawn, probably back to his chambers in the lower catacombs but his brother was there. A genetic copy of him except his hair was jet black. And Hess was also standing near the second door a leash held tightly in one hand connected to the neck of a small figure cowering in the shadows. The German was rarely seen without at least one of her 'trophies'. Children raped and tortured past the brink of insanity, once she had held the Wagner child in her grasp only to have him attack and terrify her into hiding for reasons she had never disclosed to anyone. Hyato would have killed her on the spot but the knowledge she possessed on the Wagner boy was invaluable and although he was ashamed to admit it he was afraid of her. That she was insane there could be no doubt but unlike Cortez her insanity was cold, methodical and corrosive. It was said that staying near her would eventually infect the person with her sick insanity, and the evidence pointed true. Hess had contacts and lieutenants all over the world; most of the information they received came from her.

'A shame you failed Ying.' Hess purred softly her eyes glittering like a cat playing with a mouse it intended to eat. 'I would of enjoyed seeing mein damon again.'

'He was never intended for you Hess, even if I had succeeded you would not be allowed near him.'

'True,' Hess shrugged 'but you failed anyway so it doesn't matter now does it?'

'Yes brother what happened? You should have been able to beat him easily.' Ying turned to his brother Iki Nagata also known as Yang and sighed. Yang's power lay in brute strength rather than skill and speed, but he also lacked intelligence. He was good at fighting and nothing else. So good in fact that he believed himself and his brother unbeatable.

'Our information was wrong brother.' Ying said looking straight at Hess. 'Rather than surrender himself to save his sister he attacked. Instead of being weak his strength speed and skill surpassed mine. And instead of being alone he brought five other Mutants with him!' The last came out as a shout. Hess merely stared but the tiny figure in shadows next to her cringed, huddling in on itself.

'ENOUGH!'

        There was no sound but the massive voice reverberated through their minds tearing through their psyche. Hyato and the others dropped their knees bowing their heads instantly; a moment's delay would cost them dearly.

'YOU HAVE FAILED ME YING!' The voice roared. 'YOU KNOWTHE PRICE OF FAILURE!' 

'I do.' Ying whispered awed by the force and power of the voice. 'I make no excuse for my mistake. Through my own folly did I underestimate my foe and allow him to escape.' I humbly accept my punishment.' For a few seconds everything was silent then the voice sounded again. 'HOWEVER I WILL LET YOU SURVIVE THIS TIME, FOR ALTHOUGH YOU FAILED ME IN CATCHING THE VESSEL YOU HAVE ALERTED ME TO ONE WHO WOULD GIVE COMPLETE POWER TO ME.' 

'Tell me who master' Ying breathed quickly. 'Tell me and I will hunt them down, to the ends of the Earth if need be.'

'NO YING I HAVE ANOTHER TASK FOR YOU, ONE CORTEZ HAS ALREADY STARTED. YOU WILL BRING ME MUTANTS YING, MUTANTS WHO WILL BE BLESSED BY BECOMING MY HOSMEN. WAR, FAMINE, PESTILENCE AND DEATH. TWO HAVE ALREADY JOINED ME.' 

Ying glanced upwards and stopped his breath catching in his mouth, two men now stood in front of the door, a true testament to Apocalypse's power since the only way in to the chamber was through the entrance and no one would have been able to get by without being heard or seen. The man on the left stood seven foot tall with purple body armour covering all but his face, which was a sickening white with black lips and a purple diamond on his forehead. Hyato had heard rumours about him a noted scientist who had subjected thousands of beggars and other ner-do-wells to terrible genetic experiments. Most men had forgotten his real name, one Dr Nathaniel Essex in favour of the title given to him by the few who had escaped his clutches, Mr Sinister. But it was the other man standing on the right who held Hyato's attention. He stood just over six feet with an impressive build he wore a green military uniform and a pistol was strapped to his side. But that wasn't what Hyato was staring at; it was the man's face. A grinning travesty, his face had the look of skull painted completely red, but it wasn't. No one knew exactly how but that man's face was real and the very sound of his name had spread terror across the countries that had fought against the Nazi's. The Red Skull stood in front of Hyato saying nothing yet seeing everything and not for the first time Hyato wished he had done the honourable thing and committed suicide all those years ago.

'BEHOLD MY SERVANTS' the voice roared through their heads. 'THE FIRST TWO OF MY HORSEMEN PESTILENCE AND WAR!' Hyato shuddered there was no need to ask which was which. 

'NOW YING, CORTEZ HAS LEFT TO BRING FAMINE TO ME. I GIVE YOU THE HONOUR OF BRINGING DEATH TO MY SERVICE.' An image of a young mutant flashed in his head.

'I understand and obey master.' Ying said starting to rise. 'A-and the vessel my lord?' 

'I will take care of mein damon Ying.' Hess said smiling, 'after all I have something he will die to protect.' And with that she pulled the leash sharply and the small figure staggered into the light. Hyato gasped then swallowed queasily staring at the child, dimly he could hear his brother retching in the background. He wished they could leave or at least warn the Wagner boy what was coming but he had made his choice and there was no turning back now.


End file.
